stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stitchers Wiki Policies
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the Stitchers Wiki. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. Recommendations: 1.'''When making a large edit, for example one that consists of more than '''500 characters, it will be helpful to provide a small summary of the edit. 2. '''Invite everyone you know that is just willing to help out, we need the support! '''3. Be careful about giving personal information(like exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. 1. 'Inserting false information into pages will result in two warning be given, before blocks will be incurred. * One your third strike, you will be blocked anywhere from 1 week to 6 months. ** For minor offenses (3-6 pages affected), the block will range 1 week to 1 month. ** For major offenses (6+ pages affected), the block will range 1 month to 6 months. '''2. '''Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. * Two warnings will be given before a one week ban from the wiki. If spamming continues after the week, this time will double. '''3.'Swearing is allowed to a degree is. However, if you are using profanity to bully another user(s) two warnings will be given before a three-day ban (minimum) from the wiki. If swearing continues this time will triple every time and will lead eventually lead to a permanent ban. '4. '''Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a three-day ban. '''5. '''Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one month ban at first. '''6.'Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. '''7. '''Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. '''8. '''Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. (depends on what time the admins see fit) '''9. '''Photo-shopped images are not allowed on articles, just blogs and userpages. '''10. '''If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, your ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too far will result in them contacting the wikia staff and could lead to a permanent ban. '''11. '''When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for two days. Each time the rule is broken, the ban will double in length. '''12. '''Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. '''13. '''No bashing of any kind (talking bad about or name calling the actors, writers, producers, characters) wil be tolerated. '''14. '''While this is a wikia about Stitchers, spoilers of said show come with the territory. However, spoiler of other shows have to follow a '''24hr No spoilers policy in the comments section. Which means that if a user spoils what happened on the latest episode of a show and it hasn't been 24hrs, he/she will receive a warning (if its a first offense) or a 1 week block if the user is a repeat offender. * However, you can make a forum post but labeled with (insert name of show/book/or movie here) SPOILERS DISCUSSION. '''Then to have others join the conversation you can copy the link to the forum post and send it to the people you want to to discuss this with. Pages: '''All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. 1.'''Don’t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. This may also be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. * Three warnings will be given before a one day ban is given. '''2. '''Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. Also, posting information regarding future episodes on character pages is not allowed. '''3. '''Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as spam, or badge gaming. '''4. '''Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban is enforced. * Vandalism includes removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. Long Posts in Comments Section and Shipping Wars: * Recently we (the admins) have also come across several users ont his wiki posting what we deemed "long posts" which sometimes are so long they occupy an entire page. We have since decided that it is best to have those be made into blog entries, otherwise, we will delete them. The user will be warned before he/she gets into trouble. If they ignore the warning and continue then they can expect at least 1-2 week ban. * There have been issues going around the entire wiki community where a lot of people are complaining about the other users due to the stuff they've been saying in the comment section of the wikia. We all love our ships, we all hate some ships, and in order to keep the peace in the wikia episode comment sections, instead of blasting off negative comments about the ships or whatever else you'd like to talk about, take it to the Blogs. Everyone on this wikia has the valid choice to make a blog, and they're usually more private than the comment section on here. * The Negativity in the Episode Comment Section is getting really, really old. As admins we have grown sick of seeing them on here when the majority of the fandom would like to jump on there and discuss the episodes freely. We all have an opinion, yes, but in order to avoid fighting and arguing, just bite your lip and go to your blogs. And if you have no idea how to write a blog, then go to an admin and ask them how. In fact, let me tell you how to make a blog right now: '''Step 1: Go to your Wikia Profile Step 2: Click on the Blog hyperlink near the top of the page Step 3: You see that little black/white/blue hyperlink box? Press it! Step 4: Follow the directions in order to write a blog That's all there is to creating a blog. It's not old news. The truth to it all, there are people here causing conflict with other members whether they're trolls, over excessively negative to any character, ships etc. etc. A blog is handy tool to AVOID public conflict. ''Word of advice, t''hink what you're writing before entering the comments to avoid getting in trouble. Make sure what you're saying doesn't affect peoples emotion too badly as well. Furthermore, if you're actually asking yourself. "Gee, will this comment offend or hurt anyones feelings and end up crossing the line?" then you definitely might wanna think taking it to the blogs or forum posts as a better alternative. Because that's what they're there for. Trust me, we use them to our advantage all the time and they come in handy. If any of you need help... Just ask! Federal Laws '''1. '''If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). '''2. '''Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. '''3. '''Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. '''4. '''Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. '''5. '''Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. 2 warnings will be given before kickban. Please censor sexual related. Category:Stitchers Wiki Category:Policies